With the recent rapid spread of portable information terminals such as smartphones, improvement in their performance has progressed rapidly. Their screens have been increased in size and resolution, and some recent ones have resolutions as high as over 300 ppi.
In general, liquid crystal display devices perform color display using R, G, and B sub-pixels in a display region that are provided with their respective color filters. With the increase in resolution, the alignment accuracy between an active-matrix substrate (a substrate provided with an element (e.g., a transistor) for driving a pixel) and a counter substrate provided with a color filter has come to be recognized as a problem. In view of this problem, attention has been focused on what is called a color filter on array (COA) structure, in which a color filter is formed on the active-matrix substrate side.
As a liquid crystal display device with a COA structure, a reflective liquid crystal display device which includes a color filter, a pixel electrode, and a reflective layer on the TFT substrate side and in which light entering from the counter substrate side passes through the pixel electrode and the color filter and is reflected by the reflective layer below the pixel electrode and the color filter to return to the counter substrate side is disclosed (e.g., see Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2).